Manufacturers generally seek to assemble components in a repeatable manner that reduces variance from nominal design specifications. When components are assembled with a relatively small variance from nominal design specification, the overall performance and robustness of the assembled product may be enhanced. Additionally, the aesthetics of components may be enhanced by controlling and or reducing variance. Accordingly, it is believed that a decrease in variance is correlated with quality.
For example, automobile interiors may include assemblies of moldings, panels, and other components having a variety of shapes and materials. The relative spacing of the components of the interior assembly with respect to one another may, as noted above, impact consumer perception of overall vehicle quality. When the components are assembled, the relative spacing may be dependent upon the variance of each of the components of the overall interior assembly. Moreover, each individual variance can contribute to a dimensional tolerance “stack-up” of the assembly that may control the relative spacing of any individual component of the interior assembly. Thus, the relative spacing of any individual component may be difficult to control due to the dimensional tolerance “stack up.”
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative pillar garnishments, interior garnishment assemblies and methods for controlling alignment of interior garnishment assemblies.